An Unbroken Will & Still-Beating Heart Keep me Going
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: Nicole Aster Potter, the defeater of Voldemort and...a mother? How will she live in a world that wants nothing more than their piece of her? Will she find love? Will she survive? Read and find out. Mature themes are in this fanfic and I will place warnings. Read or don't.
1. Chapter 1

[Flashback: Throne room on the 12th Floor]

The room was massive with large windows overlooking the country hidden behind thick red curtains. The floor was made out of polished tile with a large carpet leading to a massive throne placed on a platform raised five steps higher than the rest of the floor. There were multiple Death Eaters mingling before the massive doors slowly opened, making all the Death Eaters in the room move to both sides of the carpet and kneel.

Voldemort entered first wearing a black button-up shirt with matching slacks and brown riding boots. His hair was swept back, framing his face perfectly with his dark red eyes boring holes into the kneeling Death Eaters. He was holding a silver chain connected to Nicole's wrists as she trailed behind him. She was wearing a v-neck mint green dress that stopped at mid-shin with slits running down the sides of her legs that ended to her upper thigh with white ballet flats.

The room was silent except for the crunch of their footsteps on the freshly cleaned carpet. He sat down on his throne first, resting his right leg over his left, while Nicole just stood straight with her right hand over her left hand.

Voldemort started thing off, "Rise."

The group before him stood as one before one by one they kissed his boots. As he watched, Nicole gave a slight huff of discontent.

He gave a slight chuckle of amusement before the last one finally kissed his boots before he allowed his men to converse among themselves. As they did so, he raised a muffling barrier and said softly, "Something you wish to say?"

She rolled her eyes, "Other than how pathetic your...soldiers are considering that they have no pride within themselves."

"But they are mine to use as I see fit and everything I have could be yours as well."

She looked at him, her cold green eyes staring straight into his heated red ones, "And yet I desire none of it."

He gave a huff as he rested his head on his knuckles, "Why do you have to be so difficult, Nicole?"

"Haven't you asked me that question countless times since you brought me here?"

"Yes, but answer me."

"Simple. Giving into you would be much too easy. I'll struggle as much as I can."

He smiled, "Like a caged bird."

"Even a caged bird can sing," She scoffed

He tugged on her silver chain, making her fight not to flinch, "And you sing such sweet cries of ecstasy."

She refused to give him anything more than a scoff as she looked away from him as he released the barrier. After several minutes, the doors opened and Snape entered, bowing low.

"My Lord."

Voldemort stared at him for a moment as he pulled out his wand, "Severus. You are late, explain."

"The old fool kept trying to convince me to train the spoiled Boy-who-lived. I managed to finally get away from him when he decided to pander to the boy's massive ego when he started to get bored."

He then bowed and kissed his Lord's shoes, as he stood up he noticed Nicole and couldn't help himself but to poke fun at her.

Nicole bit into her lower lip in revulsion as Snape addressed her, "So, Potter. This is where you have been hiding all this time?"

She scowled at him, but refused to answer as he continued, "Well, being the dog of my Lord suits you well."

Nicole couldn't help herself but to chuckle at his statement, the soft laughter made everyone stand at attention.

"Me? A dog? No, Severus, the only who is the dog here is you. Well, I should say you are more like a rat because it fits you better."

He sneered, before she continued, "I refuse to pander to your miserable jealously, Severus. It's pathetic and old. But we both know why you loathe me, even more than that little shit."

He scoffed, "Thinking that you can badmouth your brother to save face?"

Her face grew stormy as she clenched her fists, "Don't put your revolting words in my mouth, Severus. I couldn't care less if that little shit was hung from his entrails on the highest rafters of Hogwarts. But besides him, the real reason you loathe me is because of Lily. No matter how much you wish to deny it, I can see it as clear as day considering that it is so viciously obvious. The girl who you spent your childhood with, who you grew to love, who you stood by and studied with, all those wonderful years of friendship and possibly more were destroyed by a simple slip-up. Because of that mistake, she abandoned you to go after the boy who made your life hell and it burned you. It burns you then as it does now. A regular person would have dropped it, made something of themselves and find happiness in another, but you didn't do that. You didn't want to do that because that would be what you thought of as another mark of a failure you make yourself out to be. You still pine after her even now. By telling your Lord of the prophecy in hopes that he will kill the rest of the Potters, including myself leaving poor, widowed Lily for the taking. Were you expecting that once he finalized his victory, you would sulk off with your winnings? Potion Lily to hell and back so she could never leave you and make sweet love to her while screaming to the heavens that you finally won? Rather cheaply, might I add."

Snape clenched his fists as his voice was flat and cold, "I cannot wait for your punishment. It's a shame I wasn't here during the first time to teach you your place."

She snorted, "Please don't bother. I may as well die from mortification considering...how lacking you are. Potions can only do so much after all. And even if I did do something worthy **that** level of punishment, I'd murder you in the most violent way I possibly can before I'm subdued and forced to endure such a thing. But at the very least, while they are punishing me I will have the pleasant memory of your dying face, filled all of your many regrets forever engrained in my mind."

Severus snapped, "You miserable slag! You think you're better than me! Well, you're not and never were and never will! I won't hear this filth coming from the whimpering girl who's single solace are books. You are just like that miserable mudblood your brother keeps on a leash. The spoiled elder brat of James Potter and that...wench. You are just as arrogant and worthless as your father. And to think I was waiting for your wedding with youngest Weasley boy and Albus said he would pass you around for...favors. But you whoring yourself out is the only thing you are useful for-"

**SNAP! CRACK!**

Her shacks snapped at once, along with the silver chain in Voldemort's grip as her magic exploded, cracking the walls and the tiled floor, she took a step forward, the floor cracking underneath the magical pressure she was exerting as the Death Eaters couldn't help themselves but kneel under the force of her power.

Her eyes glowed with hatred and malice as she grabbed Snape by his robe and forced him to look at her.

She gave a hiss, bordering on Parseltongue, "How dare you, you pathetic, arrogant, pile of shit! Do you think you know me! Don't you dare compare me to them! I'd brutally murder them all if I had the chance, I would go on a murder spree and send each one of those pathetic fuckwits at your beloved safe haven to Hell!"

She slammed him into the wall and huffed, "You really don't know how to keep your damn mouth shut. How the hell did you end up in Slytherin anyway? You are nothing but a show-off twat with none of the boisterous charm. But let me viciously explain to you why I'm nothing like them. Unlike them, who eats shovels full of Dumbledore's shit for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, I'm viciously entwined with reality. I know you want nothing more than that dumb bitch, but let me tell you something. If I ever get the chance to have revenge on those miserable pieces of shit, I would first start with that stupid bitch force her into a mirror and send her to a land of pig orcs. She would be violently reinforced to never die, to constantly suffer and never feel the pleasure of insanity by the time I'm through with her. But knowing a pervert like you would probably get off on it, wishing it were you fucking the stupid bint instead. James would be next considering that I would beat him near death before forcing him to be breed by dogs and werewolves, something he considers very below him. Remus would be forced to do terrible things before I skin him and he can be used a source of funds as a rug making service. He's already Albus' doormat so it wouldn't be much of a stretch. Sirius, oh dear, miserable, arrogant fuckwit Sirius, he would be forced to be exactly what he hates. His stupidity would be locked away along with his real personality, making him the voice of the Dark side until he was finally disposed of or be forced to breed with multiple...unsavory characters so the Black family line wouldn't perish with a failure such as him. And Theodore, the big pile of pig waste would be forced to be the training dummy and stress reliever for anyone in Knockturn Alley for a month. After that, I would force him to rot from the outside in and impale him, leaving in the middle of the steps of the Ministry. Then the Order would be next along with the Weasleys. The only people who gave a damn about I would save and take them away to live happily with me, but everyone else in that damn shithole will burn along with you and Pettigrew. And if you ever...and I mean EVER compare me to Potter again, I will kill you in the worst way imaginable, spraying your blood over the entire room we are in until you are curled up in a ball, whimpering in a pool of your own piss and shit!"

As she panted, Snape was practically translucent, the Death Eaters could only glance at her as her words shook them, especially coming from the heir of a prominent supposed Light family. Voldemort's eyes were black with lust as he observed her every movement before she huffed, fixing her shackles back into place before kneeling. Trying to calm her temper before she exploded again.

He gave them both a moment to collect themselves and said, "Why did you put your shackles back on?"

"Don't play dumb, my vile jailor. I am well aware of the mark that you placed on my back that would prevent me from leaving."

He gave a cold grin before he said, "All of you are dismissed, get out of my sight before I kill you where you stand."

The Death Eaters immediately left as Snape pulled himself out of the wall and ran, just barely making it out the door as it quickly closed and locked behind him, leaving only the two of them alone.

**[Lime Scene]**

He pulled her up by her chain and took her lips in a smoldering kiss, placing her on his lap, her legs spread and her hands restrained, leaving her helpless and exposed to whatever he had planned for her. After what felt like hours, he removed his lips from hers, making her gasp for air.

"Again?"

"Don't pretend you don't like it," He cooed as he tore off her dress, making her grit her teeth.

'Just breath in and out, it will be over soon,' She thought as she clenched her fists.

He traced his lips down her chest, the runes she carved into her skin were light outlines compared to the marks him and his men placed on her. She shivered as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, pulling at the hardened bud with his fangs before repeating the same with the left.

"Such marks..." He whispered, caressing her sides.

She hissed, "That you caused."

"Yes, because you were being difficult. All your marks show that you are mine, but I have to say that I'm conflicted due to your damn stubbornness. But I would never tolerate a weak-willed wife. Besides, how can I help myself but ravage you when you make such vicious statements?"

He then tore off her panties, dropping them to the side of his throne, as he pulled out his cock, lining it up with her opening. She grits her teeth as she bowed her head, but he took her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Now, now, hiding your beautiful face from me won't change things. Just enjoy it," He purred before he rammed himself inside, causing her to scream.

**[Lime End]**

[Reality: May 6th, 1999]

She snapped awake with a choked scream as she covered her mouth with her hands, her body drenched in a cold sweat with her heart racing as if she just wrestled with death. She took in multiple deep breaths, going in and out as she closed her eyes before finally, she felt her body calm down.

Nicole looked up, finding herself in her bed, next to a large window overlooking the ocean and white roses. Her bedroom was scare but filled with the essentials, a bedside table with a lamp on it and a clock, her wardrobe, a vanity mirror, dresser, and closet.

She tossed off the covers off of her and turned on her lamp, blinking a few times at the brightness that momentarily stunned her, she glanced at the clock.

_3:02_

The young woman rolled her eyes, muttering, 'Of course.'

She changed her bed and covers as she pulled off her sweat-drenched nightgown and exchanged it for another, she thought, 'Even though it has been a year since his death he still haunts me.'

After slipping on a pair of sandals, she silently made her way out of her bedroom and made to check on her children who were sleeping in separate rooms directly beside each other. She silently opened her daughter's room first and saw her, still asleep to the world. She stepped into the fuzzy room outfitted with thick white carpet on the floor and lavender-colored carpeted walls and stood before her little girl.

Charlotte Iris Potter, her firstborn.

Her black hair was all over her silk pillow as she lightly snoozed away in her dreams, curled up in a bundle of blankets, almost to the likeness of a cacoon. She smiled, pecking her on the forehead before silently exiting the room.

She then entered her son's room and the floor was covered in black carpet with the walls having a dark green carpet with a silver lining. Her son was lying sprawled across his bed, his blanket halfway on the floor while the rest was barely covering him.

Michael Aiden Potter, her youngest.

His silver-white hair framed his round face like a crown as he snored away in his dreams. She couldn't help herself but giggle a bit as she fixed the blanket and kissed him on the forehead. After shutting her son's door closed behind her, she entered the kitchen to fix herself a cup of tea.

As she put the teapot on the stove, she turned on the tv, showing the news of what is happening in America. When the teapot let out some steam and gave out a sharp cry, she immediately took it off the stove and poured it into a cup. When she sat on the couch, crossing her legs as the news reporter went on and on, she hoped that all those she cared about back in Britain were safe and happy. But everyone else in the country could eat shit and die for all she cared.

* * *

[Back in Britain - Still May 6th, 1999]

The year after Voldemort's defeat was interesting or horrible depending on who you ask. People who remained on the battlefield after Nicole vanished were in shock as they could only look at the crippled forms of the Death Eaters wheezing out for help while Albus looked at the burned ashes of what was supposed to be his enemy. Killed by the one person he thought of as a nuisance to his plans was actually the one he should have been focusing on from the very beginning. He miscalculated greatly and now he and all of his followers would have to pay the price for his mistakes.

The entire country celebrated the death of the Dark Lord Voldemort for an entire week before things took a turn for the worse for the Light side. The population wanted to honor their new hero, Nicole, simultaneously forgetting that most of the population was cheering about her disappearance from Britain when Voldemort first captured her. When she was awarded multiple Order of Merlin, First Class awards for defeating Voldemort and crushing the Death Eater forces.

When she didn't show up, most of the population turned against the Light side, Dumbledore was ousted from two of his esteemed positions as he was the one who chose the wrong person, the Potters were ousted for their treatment against their own daughter and Theodore for being an all-around disappointment. The people wanted someone to hang and they were livid over wasting their time over a failure.

The Potters had to hide so they wouldn't get lynched and it was even worse for Theodore as everyone abandoned him when the news got out. He threw a massive fit when he snapped out of his shock before Mad-Eye smacked him across the face and told him to cram it. The Light side was suffering from the vicious backlash over following Albus' lead in isolating Nicole and nobody wanted anything to do with them.

Two months after the Death of Voldemort, the Ministry issued a country-wide search for her as newspapers constantly printed out multiple articles about her disappearances and tips and hints about where she could be every day. People hoped that one day Nicole would come back to her home and she would accept them as her people. It's not like she would say no to them, right?

* * *

[Diggory Household]

Cedric was scowling into the fireplace of his home, watching as the flames flickered before the living room door opened and his parents came up behind him.

Amos gave a cough, "Son?"

"Yes, father?" He answered softly

"I know, we haven't seen eye to eye after I...scolded you, but you need to understand."

"Oh, I understand, plenty, father. I understand that now that Nicole has saved Britain and I just so happen to be one of the very few in the country to have a pleasant relationship with her and so you wish to use me to get to her, correct?"

"I-I-"

His mother looked shocked, "Cedric, how you possibly think that? You don't really mean-"

Cedric stood up and snapped in his mother's direction, "You know damn well that I do! I am not stupid! She has suffered enough! As if learning that she was kidnapped and raped by that monster for years wasn't horrifying enough, you expect me to use any connection I have with her, to bolster your own career!"

Amos took a step back at the livid look on his son's face, "Now, Cedric please calm down. It's not what you think."

"Oh, but it is, dear father. After all, I remember you quite viciously lashed out at me for kissing her on the forehead. Remember what you said; As if losing to a boy younger than you was shameful enough, but at least he was the Boy-who-lived. You had to go and kiss that...wench, the only thing good about her is her blood and it is only because she is a Potter. I'll speak to you once more when I find the energy to do so. I expect a sincere apology to the Potter family later on, now off to your room."

"Cedric, you need to understand. Your father was under a lot of pressure."

"And so, dear mother, that excuses all of your rants against her, all the rumors of Nicole being a scarlet woman who would be lucky to be married into the Weasleys?"

His mother flushed an ugly red before his father could speak, Cedric cut him off, "Enough. I do not care anymore. However, you will not be using me to get to Nicole. I owe her a life debt I can never repay and you seem to forget you owe her as well."

"W-what?"

"Well, practically all of Britain owes her two life-debts considering that she saved them from...V-Voldemort, once from when she was a baby and the second during the battle."

The two of them paled as it made sense, "Moving away from that, even if I did get into a relationship with Nicole, neither of you would benefit from it. I would leave with her if she allowed it or leave the country at the very least."

His mother looked faint as she stuttered, "Y-you don't really mean t-that, do you?"

Cedric didn't look at her as he made his way into his bedroom, ignoring his parents calls for him to come back and answer them. He pulled out a wooden box from his wardrobe and opened it.

Inside was a single letter, written to him by Nicole all those years ago. He made to re-read the entire letter again as he hoped that she was happy wherever she was.

* * *

[Luna Household]

The pale blonde young woman had just graduated Hogwarts last year and was shuffling through her closet. Inside was a box filled with treasured photos of the two of them doing different things and the few treasured ones of the pictures of them together.

Her favorite one was Nicole sleeping in a comfortable chair in their own little secret room in Hogwarts, she took a picture of her snoozing away with a thick book on her lap.

She placed the photos back in her box and shoved them back into the dark corner of her closet, it was almost time for lunch. When she went downstairs, she sat next to her father who kissed her on the forehead and said, "You miss her a lot, don't you?"

"Yes. I hope she's okay. Maybe we will run into her one day."

"Hopefully, I owe her for saving you and I still haven't had the chance to make my special waffles for her yet."

Luna giggled as she rested her cheek against his arm, "You do make the best waffles."

He grinned back, "Yes, but how about we eat out today? I heard your favorite restaurant is having a special?"

"I would like that."

* * *

[St. Mungos]

Bill was wearing his usual outfit as he sat at a desk in medium-sized office he was researching with two other co-workers and healers as they went over the curse that Nicole placed on the Death Eaters on the battlefield on the end of the final battle.

The curse was nothing like any of them ever experienced, it made most of them feel a deep level of respect, fear, or a mixture of two for Nicole.

The entire curse is spoken as such;

**_This is a curse...bestowed on all those who are marked._**

**_Those of you who used your bodies as weapons will never have the comfort in your own skin, everything from your actions to your appearance will sicken and terrify you to the point of madness._**

**_Those of you who used your money as your defenses will now be used as your chains, turning you into nothing but a mockery and a sham that will follow you for the rest of your life._**

**_Those of you who feast on the innocence of others will never find any peace, your minds will be ravaged by your victims until death._**

**_Those of you who use your strength to beat down on others, your body will never hold that strength again, you will become withered and gnarled until death comes for you._**

**_All of you who are marked will never forget your sins and you will pay for them. Your crimes will never be forgotten and whether your lines continue, this curse and the list of your crimes will be told and will be passed down to through your loins and will ravage your kin for generations until either they repent for the millions of tears and blood you have shed or your entire line dies out._**

**_So mote it be._**

What all medics and curse-breakers could be certain of was the curse was not contagious, it only affected 'those who are marked'. People who were investigating thought that all the Death Eaters or those who were marked, hadn't participated in the final battle would be the only ones affected, but it wasn't just them. What scared the population was that the curse affected those who were not intentionally marked by the Dark Lord himself, but aided him. Whether turning the other way or aiding well-known supporters of the Dark side, all were guilty in the name of the curse.

The curse compelled all those affected by it to confess to their sins, it was as if they all had been enlightened, it was so much that the Auror Department had actually run out of reports and had to make do with all the paper they could find. All the news outlets were filled with hundreds of confessions of multiple Death Eaters and Dark side supporters.

Those who fell under the first part of the curse were never able to look at themselves in the mirror, every move they made disgusted and revolted them to the point of puking. What they saw wasn't themselves but a disgustingly vile image of themselves, you can almost say it is a curse of a rape victim. Such as you take away my privacy and security of my own body, then I take away yours. People affected by this even started to mutilate their own bodies, especially their faces or killed themselves to get away from the effects of this curse.

Those who fell under the second part of the curse were turned into pyrite or in layman's terms fool's gold. The extreme opposite of their wealth they used to flaunt, everything they touched besides humans turned into pyrite. They couldn't even eat and soon enough they just wasted away in their beds, healers come in just to spell potions into their systems to keep them alive.

Those who fell under the third part of the curse were turned completely insane, their mental defenses shattered within the first couple of weeks of the curse running its' course. Slamming their heads against walls, clawing off their ears and eyes did nothing. When a mind healer was called in to investigate he immediately retired on the spot, pale and shaking as he stuttered out what the victim was seeing. Surrounding the entire room were figures of multiple age groups in various states of decay were snarling and snapping like wild animals. Describing everything the patient has done to them and how they wanted to him to pay. The patients had to be restrained, but that only made them fight harder to end their suffering as they screamed out how they wanted to die and so on.

Those who fell under the fourth part of the curse had their bodies cursed, practically becoming withered husks of their former selves, unable to move, barely able to breathe or speak. They have become completely helpless and it mortified them to their very bones. Only a few managed to kill themselves before they were restrained, no amount of potions, nutrients, or food could get them to put on any weight, the only thing it did was make them more aware of their predicament.

The Dark side was practically gutted and neutered, along with a good quarter of the Grey Fraction and nearly a tenth of the Light side. Bill could only smile when Albus flipped out about all those "poor people" Nicole stripped of seeing the Light. Bill didn't bother to dignify the stupidity with a response. He got shit-faced drunk with his brother Charlie who he told everything to. They knew their Uncles would be cheering in the afterlife along with anyone else who got killed or their lives destroyed by the Dark Lord and his forces. It was so good and it was well worth the hangover they suffered the morning afterword.

The aurors couldn't even arrest them as they were completely broken by Nicole's curse, most of them would be dead the moment they were in the range of the Dementors. And no auror wanted to clean up a surplus of soiled, rotten corpses.

Then the door to the office opened and it was the Head Healer, "Those who want a break, I suggest you take it now. We are going to be working throughout the night."

Most of the occupants in the office groaned as they got up and stretched as Bill made to eat and take in his fill of Ale at a bar. However, as he passed by the rooms of the suffering Death Eaters, moaning and groaning in anguish he let a bit of a dark smile settle on his lips.

He whispered, "That's my smart baby bird."

* * *

[Deli]

Charlie was in a single booth in the corner of the restaurant, reading an old newspaper, hidden behind the corner of a muggle one he snagged from an older man who was finished reading it.

**The Dark Lord is Finally Dead! The missing Potter is the true Child-Who-Lived! Dumbledore and the Potters are frauds!**

_**You read the title, correctly, citizens! As of May 2nd, 1998, the Dark Lord [redacted] is officially dead! Through multiple testimonies from multiple witnesses on the battlefield, the Dark Lord leading the front of his army with Albus Dumbledore and his protegee, the supposed-Boy-who-lived, Theodore Potter along with DA, Dumbledore's Army, a defense group the youngest Potter made with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Along with Dumbledore's Order of Phoenix, and multiple others. Due to this, the results were expected to be very messy, however, as they confronted each other a surprise happened. Lord [redacted] had shifted his appearance to when he was supposed to be 25 years of age! As if that wasn't enough of a surprise, he showed the battlefield exactly what happened that night when he attacked the Potters on that Halloween night in 1981. Theodore Potter is not the child who saved us, but his elder sister instead. She practically defeated all of them instantly before crushing the Dark Lord and his most prominent Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange. Then she disappeared after exchanging a few words, before disappearing in a flash of lightning. **_

_**Apparently, the Potters do not have a good relationship with the eldest Potter child and more investigations are pending. But now, we plan on interviewing the Potter family about their relationship with Nicole Potter and any friends who may have interacted with her during her school years. **_

_**As of now, people are in the midst of celebrating the death of the Dark Lord and crippling of his forces.**_

_**Pg. 4 - History of Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Pg. 6 - History of the Potter family**_

Charlie just sighed and closed the newspaper before he saw a young woman in a white uniform and apron gave him a bit of a nervous smile as he smiled back.

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting?"

She shook her head, "Not really. I didn't want to disturb you as you seemed so invested into reading the newspaper."

He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah. I was just catching up on a bit of the news as I have been out of the country for a while so I am not behind."

She nodded, completely understanding, "Now, what would you like to order?"

"Hmm, I'll have a stuffed baked potato with a bowl of chili with extra cheese and an Italian sandwich with extra roasted peppers, please."

She took the menu and nodded, "It will be out soon. Would you like a coffee?"

"If you could, please."

The young waitress nodded again before quickly leaving to get a pot as he looked out the window and into the sky. The birds chirping as flew off to do what they usually do. He let his eyes close for a moment as he thought of Nicole, hiding amongst the shadows whenever he was dragged along with his family to visit the Potters. He missed her smile whenever he showed up and all the stories he told her along with his brother whenever his family was too distracted by kissing Theodore's ass to notice them.

'Be safe, Nicky.'

* * *

[The Burrow]

The entire house was silent and fraught with so much tension that one slip up would cause someone to explode.

Molly was snarling as she made her anger known through being extra rough with her pots and pans.

'I can't believe I wasted so much time on that little brat and he wasn't even the Boy-who-lived! It's her! That poor excuse of a girl! The nerve of it all! No matter...Ginny can still marry into the Potter family and get her share of the family fortune. But, if I manage to get her hitched with Ronnie than we would be set for life, the Weasley name would be restored! However, Nicole would need some serious adjustment before she could be presented to him. The cheek of that girl, refusing to acknowledge me, her future mother-in-law! And refusing to heed or even reply to my letters. She's just like those miscreants who are all independent and don't want to be a stay-at-home-mother. Well, that will not happen. Nicole will definitely become a part of my family, after all, what better role model to be the perfect mother than me?' She smiled as she made to fix lunch.

Arthur was leaning back on the chair as he was just sad over the entire situation, he wondered if Nicole would ever forgive them, but the answer was obvious even if he didn't say it out loud. Nicole would never forgive them, she wanted practically nothing to do with them, especially considering how abrasive Molly could be. All he wanted to do was move on, but his wife was stubborn and do everything in her power to get what she wanted. He only hoped that it wouldn't cripple her in the end.

An unexpected houseguest was steaming in a single chair, pulled into the corner of the room. It was Percy Weatherby-I mean Weasley. He was fuming over the situation he found himself in. He lost his job at the Ministry, being Fudge's head rim-job supplier, oh the number of tissues he used never seemed to get the brown stuff off of his nose, but it paid fairly well.

He wanted to scream to the world that it wasn't fair, he was hardworking, loyal, and had a good-ish personality.

'As if being forced to move back in with my family wasn't bad enough after being dumped and his apartment evicted him and terminated his lease. He was ousted for his connection with his family as a betrayer to Nicole. I wonder...if I got into a relationship with her, would my life go back to normal? Yes of course! She wasn't bad looking from the few times I saw her in the library, she is a Ravenclaw so she is studious and not a slacker. Damn, I should have gotten to know her when I was in close enough. No matter, I'm better than Ronald, it would be a piece of cake and I just woo her into my arms with my charm. Then my life will be perfect, I'll never see my family again, I will be rich, popular, be on the fast track for Minister of Magic and being given the respect I deserve.'

Fred and George sat across from each other, tossing around one of their prank duds as a ball to keep them distracted as they looked at each other.

George asked, "Do you think she will forgive and forget?"

Fred raised an eyebrow, "Would you?"

He gave a shake of his head, "And I am sure your answer is the same?"

"No, duh. But what are we going to do if she ever comes back? Do we...you know."

"How do you apologize to someone who has no negative reaction? It's like every time we prank someone in her range or prank her, she has no reaction. It's almost like they're boring to her."

"Well, if we get the chance we can confront her and ask her."

"But do you think she will answer? The only person she talks to is Lovegood and she made it clear that she loathes our family for all the crap Mom has pulled on Nicole, the same for Ginny and Ron. We aren't on her good list for the pranks we pulled on her and the little bird made it clear she would hex us if tried anything."

"Then I guess we just have to wait."

"This sucks."

Ron was practically the only one in the house that some semblance of happiness, but it was soured by his anger that he wasted so much time on a fraud. He didn't care that Theodore gave him money whenever he wanted it, paid for his food and allowed his old clothes and brooms to play Quidditch on. He needed all that stuff anyway to put up with the miserable, whiney brat. But now, it was his turn to shine.

'Dumbledore told me that I would marry Nicole and that I could do whatever I want with her. She would be forced to do my homework, cook for me, clean my house, and everything I desired.'

He drooled about all the money she had from the Potter vaults and that it would be his and he would, of course, cheat on her, she would just be a housewife for his use. No woman could resist my charm, after all.

'She should be honored that I would even touch her after spending so much time with the Dark Lord, but take one for the honor of men,' He concluded

Ginny was fuming over everyone discarding everything that Theodore did, but she smiled that she had him all to herself. She would soon get all the looks of envy or the looks of disgust confused to be envy for the way Theodore took her to the ball during his Fourth Year.

She would marry into the Potter family and that would be all that mattered, she didn't care about Nicole, just as long as she didn't affect her future with her beloved and their three children.

* * *

[Hog's Head Inn]

As the day shifted to evening, Hermione remained firm at her desk, a pile of dirty plates in the corner of her room, her hair in disarray from lack of care along with dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep.

She was overlooking multiple places Nicole could be hiding as she snarled, "Where are you? You can't hide forever."

Rubbing her tired eyes, she continued to write notes on where Nicole could be, she needed to find Nicole. She had too, her entire life hung in the balance of finding Nicole and she could not fail or else it would mean her end.

'This damn year has been nothing but fucking misery,' She sneered as her face twisted into a painful grimace.

As if finishing Hogwarts and graduating alone and unwanted hadn't hurt her enough, when she tried to apply for a job in the Department of Mysteries to become an Unspeakable was the most painful thing she ever experienced. She would never forget how the Head of the Department burned up her application in front of her.

She was so shocked that she slipped out of her seat as the Department Head viciously laid into her that they had no place for someone as stagnant as her. Every time she tried to use her experiences with Theodore, he retaliated viciously until she couldn't take anymore and fled the Ministry in tears.

Hermione clutched her quill so hard that it nearly snapped in half, "I will get a job in the Department of Mysteries and when I prove my work ethic and get promoted, you will be the first to go."

Her parents were no different than the Department Head and they were livid that she saved their lives. Although they had a legitimate reason to be furious with her for moving them Australia and selling their house, all of their items and their practice that they spent most of their early adult years perfecting. No matter what reasons she used, they refused to heed it and nearly disowned her on the spot, but they made a compromise. If she managed to pay them back and make something of herself, then they couldn't disown her. She would be a high-ranked official in the Ministry and could easily pay them back.

They got back to her in a few days and gave her the total price and it still made her wince every time she thought about it. They told her not to contact them until she had the money and they may work on forgiving her as they were pissed that they had to drain their retirement funds and open up another dental practice when their pride and joy was stupidly sold for a bare quarter of its' value.

"I am not a failure, I can't fail. I'll find her and then I'll be someone."

A hard knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts and she slowly opened it to come face to face with a portly male, a greasy face, with yellowish teeth wearing a semi-expensive robe.

"Yes?"

"You know exactly what time of the month, it is, correct?"

She shuddered, making him tut at her, "Now, now, the only one who should be disgusted is me, after all, you and your Light side are now shamed individuals, remember? You need to learn your place on the pecking order now."

She snapped, "After everything-"

"Blah, blah. So what? I can see that you are still trying to make something of yourself, but it won't work. Now you know the drill. Get moving."

She fidgeted as she looked down on the floor.

"Oh? Then I guess you don't need your supply of gallons this month? I hear some people were complaining about you downstairs. You wouldn't want to be out on the streets, do you? I hear plenty of people who want a few words with you during your years at Hogwarts."

She conceded defeat as she nodded and stripped herself of her clothes, dropping them in front of the bed.

He shook his head as he sighed, "Still unappealing as always, but at least your ass is good, now put it on. I'd rather not have to look at you."

Hermione's face flushed with shame as she walked into the closet, pulled out a wool bag and placed it over her head and bent over so her ass was facing towards him as her torso was on the bed.

[**Short ****Lemon with Dubious Content**]

He walked over as he gave her ass a hard slap, making her squeak, "Good girl," he then unbuckled his belt before pulling out his cock, letting it rest on the crack of her ass for a moment before roughly shoving the hard appendage inside of her. She barely let out a choked moan of anguish as he ravaged her asshole.

Every time he thrusted inside of her made her grip on the musty sheets of her bed tighter as she just laid down and took it. She bit through her lip as she tried to focus on anything other than the fact that she was being used like a common whore.

Soon she felt him throb a couple of times before he came inside of her with a groan, putting his girth on her back, made her want to shiver before he pulled himself out.

He gave a sigh as he tucked himself back inside before he tossed a handful of gallons on the bed.

[**Lemon End**]

When she tore the bag off of her head and saw the five gallons on her bed, she said, "This won't be enough."

He titled his head as he didn't look at her, "I think it's a rather fair amount for someone like yourself. Or do you want to try again?"

Before she could speak, he pulled out a sack of gallons that would allow her to stay in the Inn for the next several months unhindered. She bowed her head as her tears burned her eyes before she placed the bag back on her head, laid on her stomach before putting her ass in the air.

"Please."

"Please, what?" He mockingly quipped

"Please fuck me, I need the money, please."

"That's more like it," He smiled as he looked back at the scene she created before tossing the sack of gallons on her desk, scattering her papers everywhere before making to empty himself inside of her holes.

After several hours passed, he left her alone in her room with a smile on his face and a slam of the door.

Hermione wept silently as she wrenched the bag off of her head and tossed the bag at the wall as she curled up as cum poured from both of her holes in a disgusting squelch as the stench of sex stuck to her skin.

* * *

[Grimmauld's Place #12]

Sirius was a mess, all the lights in his house were off and all the mirrors were shattered as the last sole member of the Black family couldn't even look at himself. The shame was eating him alive, every moment he spent awake was spent either drinking or weeping.

He was a failure, just like his mother said. His goddaughter, the one he swore to protect when she was born wanted nothing to do with him. He couldn't even blame her as he would have thrown a massive fit, spat at them before leaving only after disowning them publicly and viciously, but she only had cold words for all of them before leaving them up shit's creek.

Sirius could only make a pathetic whimper of a chuckle as he tossed another cheap beer bottle at the wall before him. His mind wandered back to when things were simpler, he viciously damned Voldemort for him attacking the Potters and causing this mess. Albus for activating the trice-damned prophecy that started this mess and wrongly proclaiming Theodore as the Boy-who-lived and finally himself for not sticking up for Nicole or treating her like a person.

He couldn't even recall any happy times with her, all the scoldings he had given her for not supporting her brother rang inside his alcohol-laced brain like a demonic church bell worsening his already vile headache.

Glances of Nicole aging throughout the years, he couldn't even remember the last time she smiled in his presence. She only had a blank face whenever she saw him, Remus, her parents. No matter how many memories he sorted through, none of them were pleasant.

He hoped to Merlin that Nicole gave him another chance, he would be the best godfather a child could ask for, only if she gave him another chance.

"Oh Nicole, please forgive an old dog. Give me a sign that will allow me to be your Godfather again."

* * *

[Remus' Cabin]

Remus was rocking back and forth in the corner of his destroyed nearly-empty cabin, his cot was destroyed and twisted, all his items have been ruined beyond repair and he had no money to fix it. He was outcasted even from other werewolf communities for what he did to Nicole, someone who should have been one of the most protected his pack and he left her to rot.

He was weeping and shivering from the pain, his face was sunken, almost as if he was skin on a skeleton with no muscle whatsoever. His wolf made his life a complete absolute hell. Mooney made sure he suffered for his lack of care towards his cub, slowly destroying his body.

All the links he had with what was supposed to be his packmates were severely strained throughout the year until he could barely feel them, but Nicole's link to him was weak and frail before it was cut altogether. He didn't even notice it until after she left the battlefield.

He could only hope that she was found soon, he didn't know how much of this madness he could take.

* * *

[Potter family home - May 7th, 1998]

After being given a clean bill of health by Poppy they were allowed to go home and when they saw the front door they all sighed in relief, although all of them were a bundle of negative emotions.

James just wanted to sleep off his massive migraine, his mind continued to repeat the scene of Voldemort's hell-damned sneer, gleefully admitting that he repeatedly raped his daughter, the one he repeatedly damned, practically disowned in everything but name, neglected, beaten, and isolated every summer.

Lily was constantly whimpering and sniffling as Nicole's cold glare was a stab wound in her heart that would never stop bleeding and her words calling her out just made her depressed.

Theodore was still smarting over being called a fraud and it was still furious over the fact that his father hit him for the first time in his life. The slaps were usually reserved for Nicole and it made him bite his tongue, but he felt his first taste of fear at the hands of one of the main people who spoiled rotten before he could walk.

When they entered the mansion, they all felt themselves freeze before being pulled into the middle of the living room to find themselves face to face with multiple furious Potter ancestors, the most livid of the portraits were Dorea and Charlus Potter.

Charlus Potter was an intimidating man even in his portrait, a pressed suit underneath an official Potter robe with the Potter shield over his heart. He was shown his prime, his dark hair had the Potter curse, but he managed to make it tamer as it ended on the top of his shoulders. His eyes were a cold steely brown with a fang-baring scowl that was so viciously apparent that he completely resembled the proud lion he was. He looked like James Potter, but with stronger cheekbones, a bow-shaped mouth with slight stress lines. He was very handsome man considering his position.

His wife, Dorea Potter nee Black was no different than her husband, beautiful yet intimidating, almost to the likeness of a thorned rose, something that could be watched, but never touched by those unless she willed it. Her beautiful blonde hair stopped at the base of her spine. Her heart-framed face with dark silver eyes that symbolized her Black heritage with her pale skin tone made her look like an antique doll. She was in her prime in her own painting, her smooth lips were painted in a bloody red, along with nails as her dark dress tastefully showed off her figure. But she was anything but happy as she stared down at the shameful worm she had for a son.

None of the portraits looked happy to see them if there was ever a time James was grateful his parents were not on this mortal plane it would now. He didn't even want to think about all the things his parents would do to him if they got their hands on him.

After a moment, Charlus spoke, "So James, my...pathetic miserable _son_ would you like to explain yourself to your family?"

James looked around, seeing all the sneering and disappointed faces of all of his ancestors, before Charlus gave a loud snarl, "Well!"

Lily flinched, making Dorea wish to spit, but reeled herself in, "James. Answer us, now."

"I...It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"What? Think that we would tolerate all the shit you done to your only daughter no less. And you isolated us so we couldn't even see her? Do you know that she stumbled upon us by pure accident and activated my portrait, James?" Dorea whispered

He looked at his mother in shock, "N-no."

"Of course you didn't. That girl was completely miserable under your care, I'm surprised she didn't run away sooner."

Theodore snorted, "She's weak and always will be!"

Charlus snapped at him, "You shut your mouth Theodore James Potter! You have no reason to think your sister is lower than you. If anything, your sister is better than you and if you think that you will be the Head of the Potter family you have another thing coming."

James felt a stone settle at the bottom of his stomach, "What do you mean by that?"

Charlus looked from the shaken Theodore to James and said, "As the previous Head of the Potter family, I strip James of proxy position as Head of the family and Theodore as proxy Heir of the family."

James and Theodore screamed in agnoy as their magical boost given to them by their stations were stripped from them and settled into the house. Theodore glared at them through his tears as James wasn't any better trying not to puke from the brutal stripping of most of his magic.

"Wait!" James choked out, stopping his father from saying anymore.

As he collected himself he said, "How can I stop you from disowning us?"

One of his father's side, one of his uncles snorted, "And why should we allow a shameful figure such as yourself, your slag of a wife and brat of a son to remain in a Noble house as ours?"

Dorea gave a smile, but it was anything but pleasant, "I see where you are going with James. I have every right to deny it, but I feel that you won't learn your lesson. I feel that I should have been more strict with you and maybe you wouldn't have turned out this way. But how about this. If...and I mean if you get Nicole to forgive you of her own free will and gives you a chance of redemption than you can stay a Potter. However...if you cannot and she swears that she will never forgive you, the name Potter will be stripped from you, your wife, and your son. You will be barred from all Potter properties and their resources. Everything from the Potter fortune down to the multiple households and funds would be hers and hers alone. And you James, Lily, and Theodore will be left with not even the clothes on your back."

James could only curse the fact that his mother was a Slytherin and one of the truly vicious ones at that.

"Very well, I, James Charlus Potter accept the proposal that if I get Nicole Aster Potter to forgive myself and my family for our mistakes, we would be allowed to keep our name and if I...fail than I will leave the Potter family with no fuss. So mote it be."

His magic wrapped around him, chaining him to his oath.

"Hmm, very well, but now you are not welcome here. You are go to vacate one of the smaller properties and no elves are to be summoned by you. Think of this as your punishment from us. And you can't complain, we would could be much...crueler if you push us."

The magic restraining James, Lily, and Theodore disappeared making them all fall to the floor before James bowed, gritting out, "Thank you for the mercy."

He then quickly left with Lily and Theodore with his parents and the rest of his ancestors looking at him in pure disappointment.

[Old Pee's Cabin - On the Edge of Wales - May 8, 1999]

James had just slammed the door shut coming home viciously bitter after another day of working at the fish market, smelling that just got smacked with a rotten tuna. He loathed his job, he used to be one of the respected and revered aurors in the Ministry, now he was a lowly fish worker.

Lily wasn't any better as she was practically a skeleton, working long hours, cleaning other's houses to get money for food and clothes to wear. She could barely cook and both Potter males made that viciously known. The vaults rejected them and it pissed off James to no end for months. They got into arguments constantly and Theodore was just sour all of the time.

He complained every day, how he was forced to associate with people who were lesser than him, how he was beat up by people bigger than him, how he was rejected and outcasted in the public school his mom forced him to go too. James couldn't care less and just told him to stuff his complains despite his mom telling him that things would be better soon. He slammed the front door shut and went straight to his hole of a room and screamed into his grimy mattress.

Theodore snarled, clenching his fists so hard that they bled, "That failure will get everything if she doesn't forgive us. No way. Not going to happen, I'll just pretend, then when she forgives us and wait for the perfect moment before she's dead. Then everything will be the way its' supposed to be. I'll make sure she has a child to continue the family line...after all, she can't say no to her little brother."

* * *

[Hogwarts - May 9th, 1999]

Albus was silent as he looked at his empty office, all of his trinkets, books, and prized colorful decorations gone. He couldn't even wear his colorful robes, he had to wear simple brown and black ones, his eyes were old and weary with none of its' manipulating spark of enlightment that he used to show off constantly.

He was defeated, plain and simple, he didn't have any more fight in really. His brother practically disowned him outright in public and swore on his life and magic if he ever near their sister's grave he would kill him on the spot. Even though he had more dueling experience with his brother, the look on his sibling's face made him heed the warning.

He constantly had nightmares and he found himself slowly getting addicted to the dreamless sleep potion as it kept his mind away from his sins. Everything he has done in the name of the Greater Good backfired on him horribly. His nightmares about his failures, the monsters he has created, the families he had indirectly sent on a path of death. Those who he gave multiple chances too spitting in his face, cackling at him from behind their masks as they ravaged the innocent populations. The nightmares about his little sister were the worst as she didn't even need to say anything, all she did was stare at him in disappointment before turning to mist just as he woke up in a cold sweet.

He barely managed to hold onto his Headmaster positon at Hogwarts, but he knew he slipped up even once, he would kicked out into the lake and forbidden from ever returning. Fawkes, his companion for so long immediately left him after he came back from being checked clean by Poppy. He gave a harsh cry which startled him before fleeing, never to be seen again.

He wasn't welcomed among most of his staff either.

Flilus loathed his very existence for what he did to his most prized student and made damn sure everytime they passed each other that he knew it. He would never forgive Albus and the Potters in their main roll in driving his student to suffer for so long.

McGonagall was shocked over everything and especially over Albus' mistake that could have cost Britain everything if it wasn't for Nicole. She couldn't even look at herself in the mirror over everything she had done to her. Whether ignore her being pranked or octrized or scolding her for minor mistakes or sighing that she could have been a Gryffindor, she knew she was no better than Severus with his house and it made her want to puke.

Pomfrey didn't know the eldest Potter all that much, but was shocked about the news that Nicole was the true child who defeated Voldemort and twice at that along with the crippling of the Death Eater forces.

Sprout was sad over her lack of loyalty towards Nicole and should have treated her better instead of just ignoring her. It made her realize why Cedric barely wanted anything to do with her due to how coldly and indifferent she treated her after she found out he kissed her on the train.

Trelawney went missing several months after the final battle never to be found, but nobody really cared about the blabbing drunkard. Snape was missing a week before the final battle, some thought he died in a hole somewhere and hoped he never came back.

* * *

[Tonks Residence]

Tonks was fuming in her bedroom after another volatile argument with her parents and she can't believe that she found herself back here, dependent on her parents. She couldn't believe that she was fired from her job as an auror and nearly put in Azkaban for being a member of the Order of Phoneix.

After everything Albus did to help people, just one little mistake he made caused her to practically lose her livelyhood? To be outsted as a fake and a traitor? Her parents didn't sympathize with her at all and it made her furious. So what if she didn't follow her mother's advice to not join the Order. The Ministry was doing jack shit to stop Voldemort and his damn followers in the first place and Albus was actually trying to do something to stop it.

Now that he was shown to pick the wrong kid, everyone turns their backs on him and all of us.

'Bastards...All of you are bastards that are going to pay sooner or later.'

* * *

[Moody's Isolated Cabin]

Moody was drinking in the dark, sitting his stripped wooden chair as he looked up at the ceiling and hoped that never saw Albus again.

"I should have cut off contact sooner with the old, manipulative bastard."

He sighed as he took in a big swing of his anti-tampering flask filled with his preferred liquor and thought about the eldest Potter child and kept up with the news in case they did manage to spot her.

Moody could only think, 'Was she really powerful or was that bastard just saying shit to cause more misery before he gutted us. But the curse she placed on them and all the first accounts interviews with those who witnessed his death, negate the first option.'

"Damn you, Albus and your greater good bullshit."

* * *

[With Nicole - May 15th, 1999]

She was standing in the living room with her children, who are now four-years-old and quickly growing. Charlotte wore a blue and white polka dotted dress with black ballet flats. Michael was wearing a pair of jeans with a collared shirt and sneakers. Nicole was wearing a simple lavender sundress with brown ankle boots and a matching leather jacket.

Kneeling down to meet the height of her children, she said, "Alright kids, we are going to meet with Pappy and his wife."

"Oh, really do you think they will have fudge?"

"Yeah, or those cookies!"

She gave a simple smile, "Possibly."

Nicole gathered them in her arms as they made sure to get a good grip on her jacket, "Hold on tight, okay?"

They nodded before they all popped away from the isolated island, hidden away from the rest of the world.

[Eastern Germany]

In a two-story wooden cabin near a large lake, an elderly couple were resting in a set of rocking chairs, the male half of the couple was Nicolas Flamel, a man wearing a simple white button-up shirt with matching pants and slippers. His wife, Perenelle was beside him, rocking back and forth, humming a tune she used to sing to hundreds of children they have cared for in their earlier years. She was wearing a simple flower-laced evening gown with a pair of supported ballet flats.

Then before them, Nicole popped into existence with her two children clutching her clothes. Perenelle quickly stood up and made to crush all three in a hug as Nicole smiled before setting the children down who ran to hug Nicolas who eagerly returned them.

Perenelle smiled, "Oh, I am so happy you came. I was wondering if Nicolas and I should pop on by, but I had a feeling you would show up soon enough."

She gave a slight laugh, "Well, your intuition is never wrong."

"No, it is not."

A barely heard snort rang out, causing the two women to look at the only other adult, looking away from the pair.

His wife pouted, tapping her foot, "Nic?"

"My apologies, but please come inside we have some catching up to do."

Nicole gave a bit of a tight smile, "My apologies but I can't. I need to go back to Britain."

Nicolas sighed, "You are going to wrap up loose ends?"

She nodded, making Perenelle cross her arms over her chest, "Well, I do not blame you. Just please be safe. And tear those arrogant idiots a new one for me, okay?"

Nicole just smiled as she hugged the older woman, "I wouldn't dream of doing anything less."

"Where do you plan on moving? America? Or France or possibly move in with us?"

"That, I still need to decide. While I love you both and the kids will always be a part of your lives, I want them to have a good relationship with other people, I can't coddle them no matter how much I want too. I want them to have both a magical and non-magical education where they develop common sense, something most of Britain lack."

"A rather fair statement, but you are still deciding where to settle down. Well, take your time. I'm just happy that you are safe, my dear. I'm sorry you had to suffer all of that pain and I wish-"

Nicole just silenced her with another hug, "You did your best, after all, you answered my letter for help, you helped deliver the twins and even kept them safe for me. I will always be in your debt."

Perenelle just patted her on the cheek, "You are too pure, dear. Now, when you come back I expect that you will be hungry, so I will make all of your favorites."

"Thank you, Nelly. We can chat all night after the kids fall asleep."

"You will probably fall asleep around midnight though."

"Maybe. Now kids, don't give your beloved Grandparents any trouble. I need to run some errands so I will not be back for a while."

Michael nodded, "Okay, bye momma!"

Charlotte rushed to give her a kiss on the cheek, "Bye momma!"

She kissed both of them back before popping away as the children asked, "Can Papa Nic tell us a story?"

He gave a hearty laugh and nodded before opening the door for them to enter along with his wife as she made to start something on the stove.

* * *

[In Magical Britain]

She found herself in the heart of Diagon Alley in the middle of the day at its' busiest. Her appearance made several witches and wizards look at her with a side glance before they started to pay attention to her. She quickly made her way through crowds of people, avoiding those who started to reach out to grab her.

'These people really need to learn the concept of personal space and the respect of privacy.'

As she quickly walked from the crowds, she found herself before the steps of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Nicole allowed the corners of her lips to quirk up as she made her way inside of the building. As she waited in line, whispers started to fill the Bank as wizards and witches pointed at her before any of them could confront her, she was led into a private office.

She sat quietly and waited before a goblin entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"So, Ms. Potter. It has been a long time since you last came here."

She smiled, "That it has, Rangus. How are you?"

"I am just fine, although I was surprised to hear that you were kidnapped, my apologies."

Nicole only shrugged, "It's done and over with."

"Just like the Dark Lord, you crushed. You should know that most of the goblins here are impressed with how you dealt with Dark Lord and his forces, especially the curse you placed on them."

She gave a cold grin, "The things you can come up with when in captivity, my dear Rangus."

"Fair point. Now let us check your savings, shall we? I am sure you remember what to do, correct?" He stated as he pulled out a piece of parchment and laid it out flat on his desk.

She bit into her thumb, allowing it to run down her finger for a second before placing it on the center of the page, allowing her blood to seep into the parchment before removing it, showing a clean thumbprint, that quickly faded before all of her information quickly appeared on it.

[Nicole Potter information]

**Name - Nicole Aster Potter**

**Age - 20 **

**Born - July 31, 1978**

**Parents - James Charlus Potter (father), Lily Anne Potter nee Evans (mother)**

**Sibling(s) - Theodore James Potter (brother)**

**Godparents - Sirius Orion Black (godfather), Amelia Bones (godmother)**

**Children - Charlotte Iris Potter (eldest child, daughter), Michael Aiden Potter (youngest child, son)**

**Titles to be Claimed - Lady Gryffindor, Lady Slytherin (by conquest), Lady Potter (!), Lady Le Fay and countless minor and Noble Houses by conquest.**

**Gryffindor Vault - 6,621,000 gallons, 49,000 sickles, and 21,000 knuts, jewelry, magical books, and artifacts.**

**Slytherin Vault - 8,934,000 gallons, 62,000 sickles, and 19,000 knuts, jewelry, magical books, and artifacts.**

**Potter Vault - 4,601,000 gallons, 32,399 sickles, and 5,290 knuts, jewelry, magical books, and artifacts.**

**Le Fay Vault - 9,199,000 gallons, 68,882 sickles, and 32,000 knuts, jewelry, magical books, and artifacts.**

**Sum total of countless families conquered - TOO. GOD DAMN MUCH TO COUNT!**

She grinned before looking at the smirking goblin and said, "This is not taking into account, my own as well."

"No, but the Basilisk had such a lovely profit, a fair amount of the Basilisk's skin was turned into clothes at your request, along with the poison, teeth, and scales turned into weapons that are in your vault."

"Thank you, but first things first, did James disown me yet?"

Rangus shook his head, "He never got around to it, but he has constantly said he would."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, he is mostly all talk. He's an annoyance, but he hasn't acquired about my funds?"

"No, but he did close the nearly empty vault he opened in your name, but nothing else."

"So he is a hundred gallons richer. Woo-hoo. But enough about him, I am looking for a new house and I plan on absorbing all the countless houses by conquest into my own and disowning all the Death Eaters and those who helped Voldemort."

"You may as well sink the country to a violent depression."

"Like you care? But I plan on keeping Britain afloat which should take around 10% of own vault."

He sighed as he leaned back in his seat, "You are too merciful."

She gave a cold smile, "Not really, I can be as cruel as women come. Now-" She stood up for her chair, clapped her hands together, covering herself in her magic as she stated, "I accept all the titles presented to me, I swear to upload all my titles with honor, I dissolve all the families who have ties with the Dark Lord Voldemort and absorb their funds and artifacts into my vaults. I disown all those who have ties with the Dark Lord Voldemort to be nameless and desolate. So mote it be."

The magic wrapped around her finally faded at the end of her oath, before three rings appeared on her fingers.

Gryffindor ring is on her right thumb, a golden ring with a garnet gem in the middle of the ring, with multiple diamonds and rubies carved into the ring itself.

Slytherin ring is on her left thumb, a pure silver ring with a snake's mouth holding an emerald and the rest of the ring was styled with snakes wrapped around each other.

Le Fay ring is on her left forefinger, a pure silver ring with a large nuummite gem in the center of the ring.

"Have a wonderful day," She curtsied.

"You too, Lady Slytherin," He bowed

Then she exited the Bank, avoiding everyone as she decided to get some ice cream before she went to get a new wand.

As she walked, Tonks who was on a walk to clear her head after another argument with her parents saw Nicole from one of the few pictures the Potters had of her and raced to inform Albus of this.

[Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour]

She waited in line, as people stared at her weird state of dress, but she ignored them all the same before she smiled at the person manning the counter and said, "Can I have two scoops of ice cream in a cup, please?"

The young man nodded, "Okay. What flavors?"

"Lavender and clotted cream, please."

"Of course. Your name, please?"

"Nicole."

He stared at her for a moment before he saw the vicious resemblance between the Potter parents, looking like a black-haired version of Lily Potter before he stuttered out, "O-Of course. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

He shook his head, "Nevermind. I'll get right on it!" As he rushed to complete her order

She made to sit down on a table before the ice cream was served to her and she pulled out her wallet to pay before he said, "It's on the house."

"I can't really do that, sir. Please allow me to pay."

He gave a nervous smile as he took her payment before disappearing around the counter as people stared at her. Some even getting up with only half of their ice cream eaten as they made to inform the Ministry that Nicole Potter had been found.

When she finished, she tossed her cup in the trash before she exited the Parlour and found herself surrounded by multiple aurors.

The lead auror stood in front of her, "Nicole Aster Potter, you are to follow us for questioning."

She raised an eyebrow as several of the aurors in the group shifted nervously before her, then a smile settled on her lips as she grinned, "Make me."

* * *

**That will end it for now. I hope all of you like it, I am off to update other chapters. Later and thank you for everyone enjoyed my one shot that posted of this story. ****I plan on America, but I am still deciding where to place Nicole and her kids, but she will NOT be dimension hopping, deal with it.**

**Have a good day, all of you.**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" One of the aurors whispered

She crossed her arms underneath her chest as she ground her heels into the street, "You heard me. Make me. Why do a group of ten aurors need to take a twenty-year-old woman in for...whatever reason?"

The tension in the air quickly grew as several aurors tried to keep their anxiousness from affecting their movements as the lead auror steeled his nerves and gritted out, "I will not ask you again. Nicole Aster Potter, please stand down so we can detain you for questioning!"

"Questioning, hmm? Why? Or is it that you need to make an example out of me?"

Silence filled the air before one of the aurors shot a stunning spell at her, but she tilted her head, causing the spell to fly past her and hit the building behind her.

She tutted at the shivering auror, "Shame."

Then she vanished from their sight before she buried her fist into the auror who fired the first shot, knocking the wind out of him as he collapsed to their knees several feet away, clutching their stomach, trying desperately to not lose their breakfast.

The nine that remained standing pulled out their wands, but Nicole was much faster as she stretched out her hand towards them, concentrated for a slight moment before coldly saying, "Omnipresent will."

The spell surrounded only the ten aurors, causing them to collapse, the one who was punched, threw up everything they had in their stomach before fainting. She continued to keep the spell active as one by one, each auror fell into the realm of unconsciousness, shaking and sweating.

Once they were all unconscious, she canceled the spell and left the scene without a second glance as people slowly circled around the defeated aurors while others raced to get help.

* * *

[With Tonks]

She raced to Hogwarts and stormed into Albus' office, falling flat on her face, before she wrenched her body off the floor and said, "Albus!"

"What is it?"

"It's Nicole! I saw her, she's in Diagon Alley!"

He stood up with a shocked look on his face, "Really?!"

"Yes, what should we do?"

"Inform everyone! Nicole Potter has been found at last!"

Tonks nodded and made to inform everyone and within minutes everyone in the castle knew about Nicole's return as Albus settled back down in his seat.

'She's back. But why would she return after a year of no contact? Regardless, after apologizing and making amends, there are things to be done.'

He made his way out of his office and made to prepare for a meeting with the eldest Potter child.

* * *

[With Nicole]

She slowly made her way to Ollivanders, the home of one of the best, possibly the best wandmaker in Britain. Once she stood at the door, she slowly entered the shop, recalling the time when she first stepped inside, trying out a plethora of different wands before finding that complete extension of herself.

A shudder and shaky breath left her mouth when her mind recalled the vile memory of Voldemort snapping her wand as if it was a twig. She brushed her fingers against her stomach as she recalled the torrent of emotions that filled her when she saw him holding the broken pieces of her wand. With that trice-damned smirk on his face before he left her with his honey-laced words filled with promise.

She barely held in a sob that threatened to crawl out of her throat before she gritted her teeth as she wrapped her arms around herself, shaking off the memory, 'He's gone now...He won't be coming back. You made sure of that, he's only a bad memory now.'

As she stepped further into the shop, Ollivander knocked on his desk, making her whirl around to see the old wandmaker, looking the same as he did almost a decade ago.

"Hello, Ms. Potter."

"Good day, sir."

"You still have that soft, polite tone when you first entered my shop. Looking for something?"

"A new companion to travel with."

He gave a sad smile, "I see...but the first helped you through a lot has it, not?"

She slowly nodded, "Yes, it has. I nearly got the bastard too on the first try with that wand. He snapped it in front of me when he captured me and I had to work without one ever since."

He gave her a sincere nod, "But now, he's gone."

"For good. He's not coming back," She quipped.

"And for that, you have my humble thanks. Now pardon me for the hard part, but half and half Blackthorne and Yew wood combination with the core of the spine of a white river monster submerged in king cobra venom."

She nodded, "Yes, exactly that."

"Blackthorne wood best suited for that with the blood of a warrior, Yew wood, being rather unusual and notorious for lining its' possessor with the power of life and death. Those two wood types that need strong will power to manage or it would cause the wood to fragment and rot. White river monster spine, one of the last of its' kind, producing fine spells of both elegance and force. Lastly, snake venom, each snake has its own way of affecting the wand, mostly drawn towards those who have an affiliation with snakes. With your defeat of the Dark Lord, multiple times, I can guess that you have taken on several attributes?"

"You can say that, I suppose? I mastered the language of Parseltongue during my confinement, but the spells written in that tongue are more difficult to produce without a wand."

"I see, did your wand ever give you a warning of a snake nearby?"

"Several times, the most notable one was when people were being petrified at Hogwarts."

"What sound did it give off?"

"A rather haunting tune, it would get louder and more violent the more I moved closer, but when I moved back it would get softer, the sound would continue to ring until I was completely out of the area. Those would be the areas where students were attacked and petrified during my fourth year."

"Good to know. Now to begin," He smiled as he plucked a wand from one of the shelves and allowed her to observe it, "This is an Acacia and ash wood mixture with the core of powdered blue racer fangs."

She grasped the wand and the magical outburst caused a large crack to appear in the ceiling. He snatched it out of her hand, "My, my, I guess not this one. Next."

He fixed the ceiling and plucked another wand from a lower shelf and said, "This is an ash wood wand with the core of cherry blossoms and spring water."

The wand peeled itself like a banana, spilling its' contents around her as the peeled pieces fell limp in her grip.

He tutted, "Oh my, oh my, I have never seen that before. How strange."

She flushed as she gave him the remains of the wand as he walked back a couple of steps to pick out another wand, "Hmm...Alright, this one is beech wand with the core of Rouarou hair."

When she tried a low-level spell, the wand snapped in two, "Oh Merlin, this mortifying."

"It's fine, Ms. Potter, you are just a tricky customer and your magic just needs to find a proper medium to channel it."

She nodded as she handed him to the broken pieces of the wand and handed her another wand, "This is a Black Walnut and Cherry wood mixture with the core of Wampus cat hair."

Nicole grabbed it before it let out a torrent of flames, nearly setting the shop on fire before he snapped his fingers, extinguishing the flames and saved his shop.

She repeatedly bowed and apologized, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"

He waved off her apologies, "It's fine, dear. Please calm yourself. It happens, now the next wand is made out fo reed wood with the core of Dragon heartstring."

The wand then crumbled to dust in her grip.

He hummed, tapping his finger on the wall before he made his way behind the counter, pulling out another wand, "Try this one a Hazelwood wand with the core of a horn of a horned serpent and cobra venom."

When the wand felt into her grip, it exploded, sending hot snake venom on the floor.

"Oh my," He snapped his fingers, vanishing the fragments.

She wanted to bury herself in a bundle of blankets but continued with the wand-testing as she could only silently damn Voldemort for snapping her wand.

She was handed a Holly wand with the core of Phoenix feather and blessed water, she couldn't feel anything from the wand in her grip. If anything the wand felt as if she was clutching a random stick picked off the ground.

Ollivander took the wand back, placing it back in his box as he made to think for a moment.

After several moments, Nicole lightly coughed into her fist, "Anything you would like to share sir?"

"I have two more wands for you to try if you are up for it?"

"Hopefully with no more violent reactions."

"Let us be hopeful."

He gave her a pine wand with the core of unicorn horn shavings and tried a spell only to cause a massive crack through Ollivander's front counter before he took the wand back and fixed it.

The last one was a red oak with the core of king cobra scales hammered around the heartstring of a wampus cat.

The wand just melted in her grip, making him nod as he handed her a handkerchief as he cleaned up the remains of the wand.

"My, my, I have never seen such violent reactions. I had a feeling you would grow into a powerful witch."

"I'm sorry for causing damage to your shop, sir."

He waved her off, "Now, Ms. Potter that is hardly your fault. Unfortunately, I don't think any wand in my shop is suitable for you."

She lightly pouted, "Oh..."

"Don't look so sad, Ms. Potter. Just because you are in a league all on your own, doesn't mean you cannot find a medium to channel your magic."

"Any ideas, sir?"

"Well, in other countries there are wand shops that should have wands if not other mediums that can be used to channel your magic. After all, you should know that magic in Britain is a lot more watered-down than in other countries, yes?"

"Yeah...There are a lot of powerful wizards and witches outside of Britain. Almost to the point that it's unbelievable. It kind of makes sense of how the Dark Tosser got so much power quickly since he toured the world. If he didn't go down a dark path he could have easily made Albus obsolete and brought Britain to new heights."

"He could have..."

"But he didn't and now he must suffer the consequences of his actions and those who followed him must suffer as well. No matter, but thank you for the information."

He nodded, "Best of luck in life, Ms. Potter."

"And to you too, Mr. Ollivander."

Nicole then stepped out of the shop, making herself invisible as she watched several groups of aurors swarm the Alley making her roll her eyes in annoyance.

'So simple and predictable. Damn idiots.'

She floated to the roof of Ollivander's shop and made to stand on the edge of the roof as she looked over the Alley she hadn't seen in years.

'I wonder if Bill or Charlie are in the country? Hopefully, they are okay along with Luna and Cedric.'

Into the distance was Hogwarts standing tall, she sighed as she slowly made her way towards the castle as she steeled her nerves.

* * *

[Hogwarts]

Everyone has gathered in the dining hall, dressed to impress as the rumors and eyewitness testimonies of Nicole swirled through multiple conversations that made the air vibrate with excitement and curiosity.

As all houses sat at their perspective tables, the Weasleys arrived first, dressed to the nines, although Charlie had come back from eating while Bill had to take several hours out of his workload for this. They refused to get changed despite Molly's attempts before giving up but not without silently promising to lecture them after they all met up with Nicole.

Molly was glaring at her eldest sons for their lack of proper dress as she continued to eat, silently scolding them while Arthur kept his head down as he ate beside her. His mood souring as he shoveled spoonful after spoonful of his plate into his mouth.

Sirius soon entered the dining hall, making himself look as unnoticeable as possible, his robes looked more like rags on him as they hung off his form. He looked as if he wanted the Sun to die a violent death and to take him with it as the scent of alcohol hung off of him like a cloak. Tonks followed soon afterword with Amelia as she needed to speak with her goddaughter and hopefully make a connection, right the wrongs that have been done.

It didn't help that she managed to put down an entire auror squad with one spell, but considering how she was able to curse and indirectly kill most of Voldemort's supporters, it was completely understandable that she still had the power to do such a thing.

Finally, the Potters came, dressed in their Sunday best in their current standard of living. The group was miserable and living in squalor but they thought their hard times would soon be over and they would be living in the lap of luxury with their daughter lightened their mood a bit.

Sirius snorted at the sight of him, making James snarl, "Something you want to say, Black?"

"Just that it stinks."

"Are you sure that's not you, you mangy drunk mutt?" He spat

Sirius let out a vile croak of a chuckle, "Go make out with a fish, Potter. I mean that's all you're good for anyway."

Before the verbal battle could go any further, Lily got between them, barely holding back the will to weep, "Please! Enough! Sweet Merlin, I know, I know life is horrible right now, but if you are going to kick the shit out of each other do it later. Please, not when Nicole can come in at any moment. We can sort out all our issues later after we make our amends to her."

The two stared at the exhausted look on Lily's face before they looked at each other then they made to separate. Lily followed after her husband while Sirius leaned against a wall, none of them, looking at Albus. He could only look at the pitiful remains of what used to be a powerful childhood friendship, whittled away by hate and hard times.

He knew that everyone connected to him had their lives fall apart and they along with himself could only hope for Nicole to forgive them for their actions and inactions.

As the Hall continued to buzz with chatter, a series of bells hidden among the castle started to chime in a certain sequence, which shocked Albus and the rest of the teachers. They only rang that certain way when an heir or several heirs of the school had stepped on castle grounds.

Before he could stand up, the doors of the dining hall opened, and out came Nicole, silencing everyone as their eyes took in their form. Her appearance didn't change from when people last saw her on the battlefield and she kept her eyes forward. The sound of her heels clicked on the floor until they stopped as she stood in front of Charlie and Bill Weasley.

Her lips curled into a soft, but happy smile.

She tried not to choke on her words as she spoke, "Hey, it's been a while."

Bill snorted as he tossed away the fork he was using to stab at his food as he stood up, "It's been a lot longer than a while, where's my damn hug?!"

Her smile turned into a grin and she hugged him, Bill nearly crushed her in his grip as she laughed into his chest, before Charlie snatched her away, "Alright, alright, enough. Quit hogging her all to yourself."

Bill scoffed, "Like hell, she likes me more. Give her back!"

"Nah!"

Before the two could get into a spat, Nicole said, "Charlie, Bill, enough, please. I love you both equally so please, don't argue."

They sighed, "Fine."

She grinned at that and made to hug Charlie who gave her a crushing hug in turn, "I missed you both, so much."

"Where have you been?" Bill asked

She stepped away from Charlie, "A home away from home."

"And that is where?" Charlie asked

"A trade secret, but I'll tell you later in private."

"Fine, as long as you don't go missing again."

"Yeah, please don't go missing again, you owe us for all the sleepless nights."

"That I do, the letters that I sent to you both when I left probably didn't make it any better."

"No, they did not. I spent so much time waiting by a window expecting an owl of some sort."

"Although we can see why you ran. I'm just surprised you didn't do it sooner. I would have left much earlier, to be honest with you."

"Yeah, well...No matter, we have all the time to discuss later. Have either of you gotten a girlfriend or gotten married yet?"

Charlie chuckled, as he stared at Bill, "Not yet, but Bill..."

He flushed as he scratched his cheek, "Yeah, I got married."

"Is she nice and pretty?"

His smile turned "Yes. Her name is Fleur."

Her eyes widened at the name as she recalled a cruel ball she was forced to attend before she closed her eyes and smiled, "I see...I'm glad."

"Do you recognize her name?"

"Yes. But she probably won't recognize me. Just tell her that I'm glad she made it back to you safely."

A frown settled on his face, "What do you mean by that?"

She kept her eyes closed still retaining her soft smile, "That Bill...you need to ask her. Just tell her I'm glad she met you and couldn't have met a finer man."

Before Charlie could speak, Molly snapped, "Nicole! Aren't you forgetting a few people to greet, young lady?! I taught you better than this!"

Nicole let out a cold sigh as she turned to look at her, "Oh, Molly, you haven't taught me anything other than the fact that being held captive in that miserable tower was more of a pleasure than being the victim of that horrendous voice of yours."

Molly fumed as her face turned red, "How dare you?!"

"Oh Merlin, here we go..." McGonagall whispered

"After all this time, you would think you would greet your loved ones properly."

"And you think you are apart of that small list of loved ones? Don't make me laugh. The only loved ones int his room are below the count of five and you and the wretched sprong after Charlie aren't apart of that number. I refuse to believe these two-" pointing a thumb at Bill and Charlie.

"Came from a wretched woman such as yourself. You are disgustingly overbearing and vile, the mere sight of you sickens me to my stomach."

Molly's face twisted with fury as she spat, "To think that all that time under the Dark Lord's boot would have given you a taste of humbleness."

The air in the room chilled and Charlie and Bill bristled with fury before they felt Nicole pull them back as she gave Molly an icy glare.

"Humbled? Humbled? Coming from such a prideful wench such as you I'm rather amused. You have no idea of the word humbled, Molly, you are one of the worst people I ever have the displeasure of knowing. James, Snape, Lily, Black, Lupin, even Voldemort and his ilk, all of them pale in comparison to you. Despite how I loathe all of them, but you, I hold a special loathing for. You think I need to be humbled, but how about you? You pride yourself on being a mother, yet your eldest sons have left you behind, two of them fled the country to get away from your wretched personality. The fact that your eldest sons leaving the country must have shocked you to the point that you probably wept for days which would give you a bit of empathy for anyone who is foolish enough to believe it. But that's where Percy, your third eldest comes in. After all, you have the eldest two, well-rounded, loving, caring, with sparking personalities with the drive that shows their interests. They're peritubular suns and you hope that they would shine on your drive as a mother, but the fact that they left to pursue their dreams burns you then as it does now. Percy, being the perfectionist and overshadowed by his brothers comforted you and cemented his spot as a favorite when he got into the Ministry. Which leads to the downfall of your other children. Percy became something that the rest of them had to follow. You loathed the fact that the twins had an interest in pranks, instead of fostering that interest and appreciating their drive, you beat them down with your words and upturned nose. You left them to hang, Arthur was of no help because you had broken him by then. He protected his eldest, but not his youngest, becoming nothing more than a puppet to enforce your will on your children. After all, it's easier than dealing with your tantrums, but it left the rest of them up shit's creek. The twins made to focus only pranks out of spite, but in little hope that you would actually appreciate their worth, only for it be nothing but a pipe dream. There's nothing worse than wasted potential, they could easily make their mark on magical history, discovering new things that they could make with their out of the box mindset, but now all they will focus on is pranks. Thanks to you. And now, Ronald, the miserable nonimportant child, the male version of you with no actual positive characteristics, the spoiled baby who eats like a gorilla and has the charm of a wolverine. Then finally your daughter who you ruined by making her into a literal copy of you. It's not surprising that you fed her stories of the Boy-who-lived, crafting a little world of her and him and I bet you would have tried to make him a stunted doll just like your husband as you enjoy all the wealth the Potter family has to offer. You have nothing to offer, Molly, the only worth you brought on this Earth is being a mother, something even cockroaches can manage. Don't pretend to be a saint with moral fiber when you had none at the start."

The hall was silent for a long moment before Percy caught her attention.

"Now, Nicole, I understand that you have a right to be cross with us, but was that really necessary?"

"It was completely necessary, Percy and the answer is no."

"No?"

"Your intentions, I can read them as clear as day and the answer is no."

He flinched as her green eyes bored into him, "It's not that hard to read if you are wondering. The nervousness and the desire are apparent as soon as I stepped into the room. Here's a little tip of advice, I suggest you find your self-worth outside of the country and you rip out that brown-noser mentality you have ingrained. Brown-nosers will always stay brown-nosers."

He made to chew on her blunt words until Ron snorted, "Are you done?"

"Apparently, but let me guess, you heard of Albus' miserable plan?"

"You should be blessed that anyone would want you after being the Dark Lord's plaything, Nicky. Now, apologize."

"Apologize?" She shook her head as a laugh spilled from her throat, "You truly are delusional, Ronald. You have practically nothing to offer and you think you have any sort of power over me? I've seen and experienced the worst that humanity has to offer and you think you can make me bow my head and follow you around like a puppet? Never. Go stuff yourself and never soil my sight again."

He flushed an angry red but before he could speak again, Bill removed his ability to speak and Charlie forced him to sit down, their livid faces quickly squashed his rage as he knew that his brothers would tear into him later.

"Nicky..."

She smiled at them, "Don't worry about it. I've heard worse. I don't blame either of you, he just needs an ass-kicking."

The twins kept their silence as they just watched her, but her words left them with a lot to think about as they glanced at each other.

'Wasted potential? Did she think we had potential?'

Arthur kept his head down, but he felt his eyes burn at Nicole's brutal truth, he failed his children.

Ginny didn't bother to think about Nicole's words, she wasn't even on her radar as she was primarily focused on Theodore who was watching the scene along with everyone else.

Nicole then turned away and made to speak with Flitwick only for a voice that was on the edge of sobbing to call out to her, "Nicole?"

The eldest child refused to flinch, although she would know that voice even if thousands of years past.

She looked ahead and saw Lily standing with her husband and their son. Time has not been kind to any of them.

The haggard woman made to take a small step forward and another until they were nearly several feet away.

"My daughter," She croaked out softly as she reached with hand to touch her only for Nicole to step back, "Don't touch me. You are not my mother."

Lily's arm fell limply to her side at her daughter's cool proclamation as the floodgates opened and she sobbed, she knew that Nicole would never forgive her for her actions and inactions, but it didn't make the actual rejection hurt any less.

It was agonizing, it was what she deserved, but she had to try.

"Please, Nicole. I know you of all people here have all the right to loathe, Britain, us, myself, but I have to apologize. I failed, I failed to be a mother to you, I neglected you, I verbally abused you, and cast you aside and nothing could ever make that right. But I have to ask for forgiveness, I have to try at least to right the wrongs that I have done."

"Yes, you have done a lot of wrongs, but tell me, Ms. Potter? What can you do? What can you, your husband, or your son do to even attempt to right the wrongs you have done to me? I am a woman of 20 years now, mere platitudes won't work. Being bribed won't work either as no amount of gold or fine jewels will ever make me think more of any of you. It can't be your love because you deprived me of that for many years. So what can you offer?"

James stepped in, "Nicole-"

"Oh, he speaks...The ever so-prideful Prongs James Potter. Are you going to make demands of me?"

"No, I, Nicole, I'm so sorry."

"...Wow, how meaningful, Mr. Potter. Such a profound apology. I'm moved. I really am."

"Nicole, please."

She cracked her neck with a sigh, "Continue, I'm listening."

"I hurt you so much, I'd do anything to undo everything that I have done to you. I haven't been a father to you, hell I haven't even been a decent person to you and you have every right not to forgive me but I need to try. I can only apologize and hope you give us a chance, even if we can't be your family again, at least allow us into your life."

"Wow, what a shock, two out of three, now the last. Tell me, dear Boy-who-lived, anything you want to add?"

"Please come back, Nicole. We want you back" He croaked out softly, hiding his eyes behind his disheveled bangs. As if he trying not to sob from shame, but Nicole knew better.

Nicole waited a moment before speaking, "Both your discontent and malice are obvious, Theodore."

He flinched as she continued, "You can hide your face all you want, but I know you. You aren't sorry. Not at all and you reek of rage and hate. You don't mean a damn thing."

He looked at all three of them before stating, "I can't forgive nor will I. Nothing you say or do will ever right the wrongs you have done."

After the last syllable left her lips, James collapsed in a fit of tears as Lily and Theodore followed suit as the magic was ripped out of them, leaving them nearly-squib level and suddenly the Potter ring appeared on her right forefinger.

She stared at the ring in shock before Theodore screamed and made to attack her only for her to silently banish him across the Gryffindor table.

He spat and snarled, "You fucking, miserable whore! If only you did what you're told, this wouldn't have happened! I wouldn't be in this miserable state! You'll pay. I'll make you suffer for this!"

She gave him a sad smile, "Even brought to such a level, you will stop at nothing to get back at me for your suffering, I suppose? Hmph, well, it seems for your lesson to be taken in a hard way. Now, I could easily kill you, but I'm not going to get any more blood on my hands than I already do. Life is harder than death and I feel this would be better for you. Maybe you can redeem yourself, after all, doesn't your beloved Headmaster believe in second chances? However, unlike Albus won't let you off with a slap on the wrist. Consider this payback for your foul behavior."

Ivy then turned to Ginny and said, "Ginevra, you love Theodore, right?"

The youngest Weasley child spoke softly, "With all my heart."

"Even more than your own family?"

"Of course."

"Would you gladly leave them all behind if you could have Theodore all to yourself?"

"Yes."

She tutted in disappointment, "Very well."

Theodore slowly got up from his position from where he was banished, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

She glanced at him, "I know you always thought of yourself as this big shot, having your lackeys count your gallons while you have your pregnant wives to restore the Potter family enjoying the luxuries that the Potter fortune has to offer. But I am not going to give you that. You are simply the cause of your upbringing and therefore I can't kill you. No matter how disgusting and sociopathic you are. This will teach you humility and I'm sure someone as abrasive as Ginny will love you for a very long time."

He looked around, trying to find any way to escape, "What are you going to do to me?"

A cold smile settled on her face before she raised her hands, letting her magic encircle both Theodore and Ginny, connecting them with a sickly purple glow before snapping her fingers, causing them to disappear.

"What did you to my baby?!" Molly roared

"Don't you mean your moneymaker, the heir to your foul ways? Simple, she's just completing the mission that you gave her. Just...in a different way."

She then turned to Bill and Charlie, "Don't worry, Bill, Charlie, she's completely safe, they're on one of the smaller Potter properties and I shall place it under your name."

The two nodded as they made to deal with their family as she turned to the downed ex-Potters. She knelt down and surrounded them with a muffling barrier so her words wouldn't be overheard.

"Now, for yours."

They looked up at her with dead-looking eyes, Lily closed her eyes, ready and willing while James continued to quietly sob.

"You two will now fade out of sight and the only reason why I'm giving you this mercy is due to how you were before you became corrupt. I still remember how beautiful you both were and the lessons you taught me before the fame corrupted you. Now, don't think you are absolved of fault, as most of it lies with both of you. Albus was the catalyst with his child-who-lived bullshit and the toxic mentality of Britain only strengthened it causing you to become what you are now."

The two let their tears fall down their cheeks as she continued to speak, "Now, I wish you both well...from one parent to another," she trailed off with a whisper

They snapped to see a slightly empty glare staring back.

"Your new names are Charlus and Anne as a fresh start, leave the name James and Lily behind. Hopefully, with you two away from Britain's toxic air, you will become the wonderful happy people you used to be."

She then stood up before she raised her hands, covering them with an orange glow and then sent them away with a snap of her fingers. Once they were gone, she removed the muffling barrier and sighed, brushing herself off as she made her way to the Head table.

Now, it's all up to them to live a more fulfilled life, but she wouldn't trust them for all the precious metals and jewels that still resided in the Earth's crust, but she would give them mercy. At the very least, she could say that she tried even if they fucked up again. If she was cruel like them during her childhood or vile as Voldemort wanted her to be, she would have crippled them, mutilated their faces, and have them wear rags forced to be out and about every single day for mocking and shaming. But she had enough pain and suffering to last several lifetimes.

She wouldn't be like them or Voldemort, her loss of control of her emotions cost her someone who tried to save her and she destroyed them. She wouldn't allow it to happen again.

Nicole felt her throat tighten up at the late woman who tried to save her, 'Rest easily...Charlotte...'

She then smiled and made to greet Flitwick, hugging him, "I missed you a lot, sir."

He was nearly tearing up, "You've grown a lot."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I-"

He raised a hand to stop her, "You don't need to apologize. I'm just happy you are safe and sound now. The fact that you came back to shows a lot of grit, only Merlin knows I would never return if I was in your position."

She smiled before she frowned as she took in the sight of those behind him.

"Black..."

He flinched and he felt like a first-year caught after dark and her eyes felt like stabs, he couldn't move and his disheveled state only made him feel worse at seeing the woman he failed so violently.

"It seems that you have fallen into the life of a drunkard, how does it feel to fall so far into melancholy? Did you really become so upset in my absence? It never bothered you before, so why does it affect you so violently now?"

"Nicole, I'm so-"

She raised a hand to stop him, "Don't bother. You failed in your job as a godfather, I refuse to forgive you nor give you a place in my life. You show that even with age, wisdom cannot be added. I have no place in my life for a drunken hound, regardless, even if you cleaned up your act, you have shown that you are unreliable. You can drown your sorrows in alcohol all you want, but not near me."

He tried to speak, but no words could leave his lips before he lowered his head and immediately left as he felt the door to his hopes for forgiveness close shut forever. All he had left with was his drink, he needed to get drunk immediately.

She turned to Amelia, "Hello, dear godmother? Tell me, it's been so long?"

"Ms. Potter, I truly have no right to speak to you due to my mistakes and my neglect and can only give you my humblest of apologies."

"Amelia, your apologies are seventeen years too late. I could understand the fact that you were busy with your work, I'd be a fool if I didn't factor that in, but the main thing is that you failed in your job as a godmother. I really want nothing to do with you. Consider it for the best and go along with your life and watch over your niece."

Amelia bit her lower lip as she kept her face stony, although she felt as someone wrapped a noose around her neck and was slowly choking the life out of her. She averted her eyes as she made to weep in private.

"Considering that Lupin isn't here, I want nothing to do with him as well."

Hermione coughed into her hand, grabbing her attention.

"Nicole."

"Oh, Granger. What are you doing here? And in such a state no less?"

"I wanted to ask for your forgiveness, I know you have very little reason to stay in Britain, but I can only try and hope you'll give us a chance."

She shook her head, "Oh Granger, I can tell just from your appearance, life has not been kind to you, has it? And your mind is an open book."

She turned away, shielding her eyes, "I-I-"

"Don't bother with meaningless platitudes, Granger. You know you screwed yourself over by following Albus like he was Merlin and hoped your aspirations by piggybacking off of Theodore would come to bear fruit. I'm not really surprised and slightly amused in your attempt, but it's barren. You won't get anywhere with me with sweet talk. Theodore and I are extremely different. So using the same techniques to milk whatever you want out of him is trying to squeeze blood from a stone with me. Now, I don't have to this, but I'm offering you this piece of advice."

"Advice?"

"Yes. Leave Britain behind. Now, before you get all up and arms, you have too many losses here and I can tell you are close to cracking, especially with what you're doing in trying to have a roof over your head. You thought trying to keep me here, buttering me up into being friends with you, would allow you a foothold in the Ministry. However, that won't work. I'm not going to be your life preserver so you could get the future you couldn't grab with your own merit. Leave whatever plans you have for me behind, if you try anything against me or the small handful I care for...well, you won't like the end result."

Hermione looked down in shock at her words as they bounced around in her head before she felt her vision blur as tears welled up in her eyes.

Nicole finally brought her gaze upon Albus, who was silently watching the proceedings with a wary gaze.

"Now, Albus Dumbledore, the old manipulating goat. Tell me, how does it feel knowing that the supposed unruly pawn you wanted to discard was actually a Queen piece you should have kept at your side all along? Time hasn't been kind to you."

"No, Ms. Potter, it has not."

"I see you aren't wearing your colorful robes anymore and the fact that you lost most of your titles and barely hanging on your Headmaster position. How does it feel to feast on Britain's prime serving of bullshit? It's not very good, I take it?"

"No, it's very foul, Ms. Potter. I have made plenty of mistakes."

"Yes. You have and those mistakes were very costly and the fact that the next generation had to clean up your mistakes boils my blood. You have no idea how much I want to rip out those miserable blue eyes out of your head," She practically hissed with malice.

"I know you suffered-"

"Don't talk to me about suffering, especially my suffering. Just looking at you makes my skin crawl. You know you should have put him down while you had the chance, but you and your supposed Greater good. Both of us know Tom Riddle and Voldemort."

Albus kept his lips shut as Nicole continued, "I saw both of them in my time in captivity, locked in that hellish tower of his. I saw Voldemort, the monster he had become, and Tom Riddle, the broken man he once was. You and your fucking miserable second, third, fourth chance mentality fucked him over. He told you, repeatedly he did not want to go back to the muggle world, but you sent him on his way to be abused. As if that wasn't enough, you shafted him on his position as the DADA teacher which caused him to fall and cemented his hate for you. He fully had the right to hate his abusers as all victims tend to do, but you kept trying to force love. Your methodology of trying to force love brewed nothing but hatred and disdain. Love cannot be forced, you old fool. If you allowed him to grow up, away from his abusers, his hatred of muggles probably would have died as he traveled meeting people who were accepting of him, regardless of the fact that he had magic or not. This should not have happened, both wars should not have happened, Voldemort should not have existed in the first place. He may have caused the war and caused the deaths of so many people and their families, but you were the catalyst for this entire thing. You made this shit happen and now you have to deal with it. You better hope to live a long time, Albus, because there are many people on the other side waiting for your explanation and most of them are baying for your blood."

Albus couldn't look at the young woman, one of the thousands he had failed and neglected.

"Just fade into obscurity already and leave the next generation to figure themselves out. Your story will go on his story as a warning not to meddle in affairs you have no right to be in."

The entire hall was silent as she finished, "To the rest of you, I have no words, go about your day."

Then she waved Bill, Charlie, and Flitwick goodbye before leaving the hall entirely as everyone could only stare after her.

She made her way to each of her labs and saw the rooms they were in were covered in dust and all of her items were gone, just barely she could feel the magical signature of Luna. A smile settled on her face, even if the magical signature was a little colder than what she recalled, it was still her little moon.

She then passed the bathroom, she flinched as she recalled the violence that occurred in the chamber. Him violating her again and again before she shook her head free of the vile thoughts and made her leave from Hogwarts entirely. Leaving the castle and all its' inhabitants behind.

* * *

Nicole sighed as she left Hogwarts behind and made to find the Lovegoods. She knew that they were near the Weasleys and the Diggory household.

'Diggory... Diggory, Cedric.'

She teared up at the thought of him, 'He's probably a ladykiller right about now. I wouldn't be surprised if he were.'

She felt her feet float off the ground at the thought of him before she shook her head, and took off, getting as far away from Hogwarts castle as possible as she made to find Luna.

She recalled the time, Luna told her about where her house was. As she made her way closer she saw the strange building in the distance. It was almost to the likeness of a Rook piece.

The strange-looking house made her giggle a bit, "It's so much like them to have such a strange house."

[Lovegood Residence]

She floated back down and made her way to the front door, slowly working up the courage to knock on the door.

'Come on, damn you. You shouldn't be afraid of knocking on a damn door. Not after everything you have done.'

Lifting her arm, she pulled it back a bit to knock only to freeze as she heard Luna's voice, older, but still airy until she knocked on the door.

Then she heard footsteps and then the door opened, Nicole felt as if her heart was lodged in her throat when she saw the girl the little blonde. She grew up into a beautiful young woman and she was wearing a yellow sunflower sundress with corncobs in her ears.

"Nicole?"

She teared up and nodded which was all Luna needed before she hugged her, nearly tackling her to the ground as she sobbed loudly into her chest as Nicole rubbed circles into his back.

Xeno came forward, asking, "Luna, why are you...crying?"

He saw Nicole comforting her as she tried not to tear up in turn as she croaked out, "Hello, sir."

He made to hug her as well, which made her tear up as well as he thanked her for everything.

She was then invited into their house where Xeno prepared to make her a plate of special waffles as Luna pulled her chair close to her and pinching herself, knowing that this wasn't a dream.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too Luna."

Then tea was set and she had a plate of confetti waffles in front of her with white chocolate chips, sprinkles, whipped cream, butter, and syrup.

She giggled at the food and thanked Xeno before digging in, as she ate she continued to talk, "I should have just left the country first instead of making the potion first."

"Nicole, you couldn't have known."

"I should have known better, Luna. I was just so upset over the fact that they would force me to marry Ronald, I just wanted to leave, I wanted Nicole Aster Potter to die in Britain first and make my way to America. I'd never expected that he'd follow after me."

Luna placed a hand over hers, "Nicole, you had no idea, how could you? You aren't Merlin, how could you? You just wanted to leave and can't be blamed for that. Besides, he's dead now."

"Yes, he is."

Xeno coughed into his hand, "Nicole?"

"Yes?"

"How did you curse the Death Eaters, anyway?"

"The mad bastard had plenty of books from around the world in his library from where he kept me hidden. I was able to use the knowledge from there. I'd probably be quicker, but the bastard snapped my wand, but thankfully, I could manage to activate the curse barehanded. I'm just sorry it took me so long to get back."

"But you did regardless. You put him down and gut his forces from the inside. Merlin knows what would have happened if you didn't."

"Thank you...I just couldn't allow this madness to keep happening. With all of Albus' second chance mentality, this madness would keep cropping up within decades, first Grindlewald, then Voldemort, who's next? I didn't want another one to crop up, more war, bigotry, and bullshit to taint the next generation. I made sure the lesson would be etched in their damn heads so this could finally stop. Luna, Xeno, there's so much blood on my hands, it hurts to look at."

Luna grabbed her hands, "You may have blood on your hands, but none are innocent."

She mumbled, "There's one..."

"One what?"

Nicole teared up and choked out, "One innocent, I killed, I-I-"

Her tears fell down her cheeks as she sobbed as Luna comforted her and told her. "It's okay, I'll understand."

She sniffled after a bit of silence and spoke, "After I was captured, Voldemort brought a healer to watch over me as I was knocked into a coma after he attacked me in the chamber...Sweet Merlin, the chamber. He took me to a tower in Romania where I was kept for the past five years. She was my friend, she comforted and healed me during my first six months in captivity while he tried to break me. Her name was Charlotte Dubois, you would have loved her Luna. She was so sweet and spitfire of her own, she reminds me of Charlie. Regardless of what Voldemort threatened her with, she continued to comfort me and it allowed me to keep going. I tried to escape later on and failed. He confronted me when I made it out of the tower, killing his guards, I duel with him and failed...he raped me and then branded me afterword for my failure and as a statement of now I knew how he felt when I tried to leave him. It was agonizing and I passed out. When I woke up, I found out Charlotte told Voldemort which caused me to snap and kill her. Later on, I found out that she was preventing me from leaving yet due to the fact that there was a barrier surrounding the entire tower where I was held captive. If I had run into that barrier or tried to force my way past it, it would have wiped my memory clean. My mind would be his to mold into whatever he wanted. He raped me again when he told me this before leaving me to mourn my friend's corpse. The one I killed with my own two hands."

Luna was silent as tears fell as she waited for Nicole took a moment before she continued.

"I couldn't even give her a proper buried, I know this because he tossed her corpse into a ravine to be eaten by wild animals as he forced me to watch him do it. Sick bastard."

Luna nearly bawled as she crushed her with a hug as she wept that she was sorry for her loss as Xeno tried to hold himself together as he repeatedly cursed to Voldemort to suffer in the lowest pits in Hell. After taking a long moment to comfort her, Luna continued to hold her hand.

"Do you remember about your labs?"

"Yeah, I went to Hogwarts and I saw that everything was gone."

"I kept up with your work, it's not as good as your own research but I tried my best. I saved everything, all the research and materials are still waiting for her. Although I separated your work from mine."

She patted her on the head, "Thank you, my little moon."

"I've longed to hear that nickname for a very long time," Luna grinned

"I plan on searching for a new place to settle down and I'd like to invite you, Bill, Charlie, and Flitwick when the time comes."

"Of course."

"We love you, too, but don't be a stranger."

After hugging both of them, she made to leave after Luna gave her all her research materials to take with her.

* * *

[With Nicole]

As she flew a bit away from the Rook, she prepared to leave only to hear someone call out to her. She flinched and turned around to a young man run towards her, as he came closer, she saw that it was him. It was Cedric.

When he stood before her, she took a moment to take in his appearance, 'He grew up well, if not a bit tired and weary.'

"Cedric?"

He nodded, smiling.

She felt her eyes burn before she cleared them as he pulled her in for a hug which she embraced him in turn, burying her face in his chest. How long had been waiting for this moment, to embrace him?

"It's okay, it's okay."

Her mind continued to whirl with what could have been. After she finished her potion, she would have gotten a new body, after which, she would already transfer her money under a different name and make her way to America. After getting settled in and continuing her education, she would have written her letters telling her loved ones where she was. Then she would have made something of herself. She'd probably travel. She loved discovering new things, potions, spells, runes, and dueling techniques. She would have waited for Cedric and invite him to travel the world with her and show him all the new things she had found. But all that shattered on that day.

She felt bile rise up in her throat as she recalled Voldemort's accursed malevolent grin looming over her and with a shake of her head, he was gone as she took in a deep breath.

'He's gone. He's rotting in Hell with the rest of his supporters.'

Cedric then pulled back, staring into her eyes as he whispered, "I love you."

He then kissed her, much to her surprise as she remained frozen as the kiss continued. She could feel all the positive emotions and love he had for that he placed in the simple lip contact. She wanted to melt into the kiss, she really did, but she didn't feel worthy of such a luxury. Not after what she had done, not after what Voldemort and his men did to her. She wasn't worthy of his pure love.

When he ended it, he embraced her once again, nearly in tears as he softly commented, "I wanted to do that for so long."

"Cedric...You deserve better."

He pulled back to stare at her reluctant face, saying her words were like mentally pulling teeth, "You deserve someone who isn't damaged nor forced into a position you'd resent sometime in the future."

"What do you mean? I mean, I know, but..." He trailed off as she avoided his gaze, before he hugged him, "That sick bastard...I'm so sorry, I just-"

"No, don't apologize. I enjoyed your kiss, I longed for it for years, your kiss could fuel a patronus. It will just...take me awhile."

"I'll find you soon enough," He smiled making her tear up with a nod as she made to leave as Cedric could only watch her disappear from his sight.

He made his way home and punched the wall, causing his knuckles to bleed as he felt his eyes burn as thick tears rolled down his cheeks, "Damn you, Voldemort, damn you to the lowest circle of Hell."

* * *

[Eastern Germany]

She made her way back to the two-story cabin and knocked as Nelly let her in and hugged her, "Finished?"

"Yeah, how are they?"

"Oh, they are watching a movie on the telly with Nicolas."

"That's good."

"Do you want to choose your location now?"

"Why not?"

She made to follow her into her office, knowing that she left most of her troubles in Britain behind and she'd contact her loved ones soon enough after settling down. There would be no Voldemort to stop her this time.

Then as Nelly then appeared before her carrying a magic-based globe that was slowly turning and carried a handful of darts in one hand.

As she handed her the darts, she leaned against her desk, waiting as Nicole reeled her hand back and let the dart fly, letting the location of where she'd settle down rest upon the fate of a random throw.

* * *

**Ending the chapter. Oh, God, how long has this shit been? Finally, I'm finished with this chapter, now onwards to more updates. I am still deciding where I should send Nicole to settle down with her children. I hope all of you enjoyed reading it, but as of now, I wish all of you the best and to take care of yourselves.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Draph91 - Oh you tempted me, now. **

**zero fullbuster - Thank you!**

**Austismguy593 - Thank you, it means a lot!**

**akeiser45 - I will enjoy it as I keep updating it.**

**Greer123 - Britain noticing their financial situation will be later after Nicole leaves. But I am happy you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Nomadic Chaos - Thank you and that dear Chaos you need to wait for the next chapter to know that, but I'm sorry for the lack of reviews, I have been having a bit of a dry spell on reading fanfics and reviewing them. I want to save yours and Pravuss for when I finally get out it so I can give you an actual review instead of a cheap one.**

**Perseus12 - Oh, they'll get their asses kicked and you will see in this update, but the Light Side and Magical Britain idiots getting exactly what they deserve just sweetens my day. See you in the next chapter.**

**Skull Flame - Yep, she did. She really goes on a violent tear later on, but remember she's still damaged, just not broken. Molly would be better off with a pet rock, at least that poor thing can't respond and run away from her. It's not a damn surprise why all her older kids made to flee the house as quickly as they could. And you are completely on point about her being a powerless version of Charlotte Linlin. Well, about Percy it's true, I mean what else is he good for? Taking notes and sucking up, he's practically the perfect toilet paper and fleshlight for snooty politicians who need an ego boost every ten minutes. Charm and Ron will never mesh unless there's a negative between the two. Hermione is too book-orientated and stubborn, I feel being an Unspeakable you need to have a high tolerance for other cultures and different ways of doing things. As everyone knows with her 'trying to save house-elves' and modernizing the magical world with muggle ways, she hung herself. Also, well, you know how some people don't really take well to a know-it-all bossing them around and some might snap and with her being Theodore's stooge, well, I will just leave you with that with why people want a piece of her. And I completely agree, a vacation sign and leave the country, it's not that hard all that mess for something for such a simple solution as well. Another reason why she's not a Ravenclaw. Oh, I wouldn't say that about Ginny, she's a bit too deep into the hype of Theodore and she's even more stubborn than Molly. She'll get her babies and her life of luxury even if it kills them both. I'm not telling about Snape, though. You'll find out that one later, Trelawney well...not telling. Oh the old coot still has a few tricks, but Nicole is much smarter and viciously liberated, Hell will freeze before she will allow herself to be forced to kneel again. Sirius will realize he fucked up too much, tough pickles for him. Theo, well, he will get his lashings. Moody, didn't really get into the scene until AFTER Nicole left Hogwarts, only hearing rumors which never really stuck with him. He's still a top auror, but he not once bad-mouthed Nicole even though it was the most popular thing to do during that time. I feel that the Flamels would make the best parents the Potters never did in this story. And Atrocitus said nothing but pure truth, and I think you missed what I meant. They don't want to _hang _her, they want to 'hang out' with her, as in rub elbows and whatnot. No matter what, it's all said and done. I wish you the best and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Guest#1 - I am glad you enjoyed it and I'm rather glad you pointed that out, I'm not going to fault you for nitpicking as long as I get feedback which is always good. At least you aren't saying "It sucks, go die in a ditch' or something along those lines, I will take the criticism with a grain of salt and move on. Overall, I wanted it that way, because the Potter family is practically elderly compared to other Houses, both Noble and ill-stationed. Also, the portraits act in the way the real person would and family magic as ancient as the Potters are still reacting to the will of the previous Head. If the shame, which on James, Lily, and Theodore is great enough, it will be forced to act to remove that shame. Well, you don't have to like such parts, as you have free will in the first place.**

**BlackDevilSwordsman - I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**3697014 - Thank you and yeah I read it already. I already placed most of Britain in a massive shithole only held up by the floatie, Nicole gave them to keep the country afloat. **

**SageMask4 - Don't like it, don't read it and no, this is based on Nicole, the Fragile but Powerful, Nicole and Snape do NOT have a good relationship, he's barely tolerant of her in the first place due to her refusing to pander to his hate and barely-hidden insults about her name, simply due to James along with her potion-making skills. He would gladly ruin her if only to get 1-up on James. Sorry if you like him, but he's a smuck to me personally, his shit past doesn't give him a pass to do what he pleases to make children flee the classroom in tears or fear him to the point that he's their greatest fear. Prime example - Neville Longbottom.**

**the Stargate time traveler - I will don't worry.**

**Guest#2 - I will don't worry.**

**Pennieyoung - I am, sorry for the long wait!**

**Mizukodai - I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**jack3160 - You will, sorry for the long wait!**

**Bigrob1945 - I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Eclectica737 - Revenge fics are great, and well, you get two out of four. Maybe three if Ron can't keep his mouth shut around Charlie and Bill.**

**917brat - I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's been way too long.**

**(guest) Fallow56 - Thank you!**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
